Everyone Loves Merlin
by Xandrolar1
Summary: Comedy Fic, An enchantment gone wrong makes the entire population become infatuated with a certain Warlock.and then burst into song! Hope you enjoy, please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Everyone _Love's _Merlin

The cold breeze whipped through the small hovel set under a great oak, the tattered drapes that hung across the windows blew slightly, occasionally revealing the flickering candlelight from within.

"_Tor'sep Kor, Fallasham sortos. _Let thy rival be burned by passion, Let thy rival be destroyed by love. Let thy rival fall to jealousy" Morgana intoned. Her eyes glowed briefly and a moment later the candle snuffed out.

"Its done?" asked Sardor from where he was sitting by the table with his boot on it as he watched Morgana's spell at work. Morgana smiled and turned to him.

"It is. Gwen is not going to know what's hit her in the morning" she said.

"I hope you did the spell right Morgana, those things are notorious for doing the unexpected" Sardor cautioned her.

"Do not worry my Prince, everything will be fine" she promised.

* * *

><p>Camelot slept peacefully, oblivious to the cold wind that whipped around outside. This night however there was something else on the breeze. Something that enveloped the entire city like a blanket. Settled in the homes of the people and the rooms of the nobles, the knights, the King and his Wife, and, of course, his Servant.<p>

Merlin frowned in his sleep as he turned over, dreaming of his earlier, simpler life. Little did Morgana realise however, was that the spell _had_ sought out her rival within the city. It just wasn't even close to who she would have thought.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning!" Merlin said cheerfully the next morning as he opened the drapes in the King and Queen's chambers. Merlin was happier than normal this morning because as soon as he'd woken he'd found Gaius had made him some breakfast, which he hardly ever did, and also on his way here everyone had seemed happy to see him. Even the guards had nodded at him in greeting as he passed. If only every morning were like this. In the bed Arthur and Gwen both groaned and turned over, Merlin chuckled, despite himself. Who'd have figured Gwen was a lousy a morning person as Arthur.<p>

"Rise and shine!" Merlin called as he pulled out the chairs by the table, loudly. Slowly the pair sat up both blinking and looking at him.

"Good Morning Merlin" Arthur said as he climbed out of bed.

"Merlin" Gwen said by way of greeting and with a smile.

"What? No veiled insults?" asked Merlin, eyeing Arthur. "Not even an object thrown at me?" he asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" Arthur asked. Merlin shrugged.

"no reason, just I must have done something to make everyone happy" he said.

"Maybe it's your kind nature and enthusiasm" Gwen said. Merlin smiled at the compliment.

"Face it, Merlin's rubbing off on us" Arthur said. Merlin blinked, but put the comment right out of his mind, instead he poured them both a drink before setting about getting Arthur's clothing ready while Sally, Gwen's handmaiden arrived. She greeted the King and Queen respectfully, then smiled warmly at Merlin, who returned it, Sally turning away blushing. It was of course, an open secret that Sally and Merlin were 'close friends' as Arthur termed it, because he couldn't imagine his servant doing anything but what he did every day, a fact Gwen and Merlin both teased him about in private. Still, that was usually held back unless Arthur was being a total prat about Merlin's status.

"Is everything ready for the council meeting?" Arthur asked as he went behind the dresser, Merlin handing him some clothing.

"It is, you can begin as soon as we get there" Merlin told him. Arthur peered out and smiled.

"Thank you Merlin" he said. Merlin nodded, becoming aware that Gwen and Sally were both looking at him.

"Ok, what's going on?" he suddenly asked.

"What? What do you mean what's going on?" asked Gwen.

"nothing's going on Merlin" Sally assured him.

"Look everyone is being _far_ to nice to me today" Merlin. "ergo, something _is_ going on" he said. Arthur stepped out dressed and patted him affectionately on the back.

"See, that's what I love about you Merlin, always making sure everything is safe" Arthur said. "I don't think I ever expressed how much I appreciate it" he said, then with a kiss to Gwen he left an open mouthed Merlin standing there.

"Merlin" prompted Gwen. Merlin looked at her, then closing his mouth quickly moved after Arthur. Sally and Gwen looked at each other as the door closed.

"Don't even contemplate it" Sally warned her.

"I'm contemplating. Maybe I should only use Merlin as a servant" Gwen said.

"You touch him and queen or not I'll slap you down" Sally warned her.

"oh I'd love to see what Arthur would do to you if you did _that_" Gwen hissed. "Now don't you have work to do?" she asked.

* * *

><p>Merlin was becoming more and more concerned as he stood just off to Arthur's side in the meeting hall, the council were sat out either side of the table with Arthur at its head. However the council members were all looking at Merlin and smiling at him, even gods forbid, Gaius. Still Merlin was determined he would not show Arthur up by making excuses to leave, so it was with an audible sigh when the meeting finally ended. The council stood and left the room, Merlin practically falling into one of the vacant seats.<p>

"Are you alright Merlin?" Arthur asked concerned. Merlin looked at him.

"Please, stop this. Call me a prat, a dollop head, even a girl if you want but just stop smiling at me!" Merlin yelled, then realised just who he'd shouted at. However instead of the dressing down he _should_ have got, Arthur instead looked even more concerned.

"Merlin?" he asked gently. Merlin stood and backed away form him.

"Look Arthur I have chores to do, I'll see you later" he said quickly and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Merlin?"<p>

Merlin looked up as Gwaine walked over to him while Merlin carefully put Arthur's combat armour back.

"Afternoon" Merlin greeted him. He had come to the armoury as it was probably the one place in the entire kingdom he'd be able to get some time alone, away from those unnerving stares.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale" Gwaine asked him. Merlin nodded at him.

"Gwaine, have you noticed anything… strange happening this morning?" Merlin asked him. Gwaine thought for a moment then shook his head

"No, should I have?" he asked. Merlin sighed and shook his head.

"No, I guess I'm just seeing things" he said.

"Seeing what?" Gwaine asked him as he leant up against the wall, arms folded. Merlin looked at him then shrugged.

"People"

"You've seen people this morning? My god Merlin those are extinct!" Gwaine joked, the corners of Merlin's mouth going up a notch.

"No, I mean People, they've been looking at me strangely all morning, or being really nice to me" Merlin said.

"Well maybe its because you're a nice person" Gwaine pointed out.

"No Gwaine, its more than that. I mean they look at me like they want something" Merlin told him.

"Maybe its those come to bed eyes of yours, or that little smile you give now and then" Gwaine said.

"Funny Gwaine" Merlin said without an ounce of humour. Gwaine however moved towards him, regarding him as he would an exquisite lady. Or expensive ale.

"Oh I'm not joking Merlin" Gwaine whispered as he approached. Merlin began to back up, eyes widening.

"No, your really not are you" he agreed as he stumbled back into the doorway. He quickly recovered and ran from the room.

* * *

><p>Gaius looked up as Merlin ran in slamming the door closed behind him.<p>

"Merlin? Whatever have you done this time?" Gaius asked.

"Why is it when I run in here like this you assume its something I've done?" Merlin asked him. Gaius raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, I didn't this time" Merlin said.

"Then what's wrong?" Gaius asked gently. Merlin shook his head.

"Everyone seems to be going mental is what's wrong" Merlin told him. Gaius blinked.

"Explain everyone and going mental" he said.

"Arthur, being extra nice to me, everyone in the castle smiling at me, Gwaine.."

"What did Gwaine do?" asked Gaius.

"Nothing"

"Merlin"

"Promise you won't laugh" he said.

"Merlin what do you take me for?" asked Gaius. Merlin nodded and then took a deep breath.

"Gwaine came on to me" he said. Gaius blinked, then burst out laughing. "Gaius! you promised!" Merlin shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry Merlin, but you have to admit that is pretty funny" Gaius said. Merlin watched his mentor then began to chuckle himself.

"Yeah, I guess so" he admitted.

"Of course, we all know you love me" Gaius told him. Merlin's face fell.

"Oh not you too" he muttered, grabbing the door handle and running out.

"Merlin!" Gaius called.

* * *

><p>Merlin ran across the castle, not knowing where he was heading until finally he reached Gwen's personal chambers. Knocking he opened the door and entered, seeing Gwen sitting by the window looking out. Slowly she turned to regard him.<p>

"Merlin?" she asked as he shakily gripped the back of a chair.

"Gwen, something is going very wrong in Camelot" he told her.

"What is?" she asked him.

"Everyone seems… infatuated with me. Gwaine, Gaius, everyone else smiling at me and now I wonder _what_ they're thinking why they're smiling" he said. Gwen moved forwards and gently sat him down on the chair before moving to the counter and pouring him some water, Merlin took it gratefully.

"Gwaine and Gaius?" she asked gently. Merlin nodded as she moved behind him. "Don't worry my love, I'll have them taken care of" she said sweetly. Merlin blinked then thudded his head on the table.

"You as well" he guessed.

"Merlin, don't be coy, you know you were always my first true love" she whispered as she began to stroke his ear.

"What about Arthur?" he asked.

"Well if he tries anything with you I'll have to deal with him as well" she said. Merlin slowly stood.

"Yeah, about that, maybe I should.. you know go and make sure he's… not doing something he shouldn't be" Merlin stammered. Gwen smiled at him.

"I'll be waiting here" she said softly. "Don't be too long"

"Oh, I might be awhile, need to be careful.. yep.. careful" he said as he left the room.

* * *

><p>"Gwaine, Gaius and Gwen" he muttered.<p>

"Merlin, there you are!" Merlin looked over to see Arthur approaching him.

"Sire" Merlin said.

"I was worried about you, are you alright?" Arthur asked him.

"Oh you know, I'm dealing" Merlin replied. Arthur tilted his head as he frowned.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Arthur.."

"I only ask out of concern Merlin. You are my friend after all" Arthur said. "And besides over the past few months I've felt we've become… close… friends" Arthur said as he placed the palms of his hands on the wall either side of Merlin, effectively trapping him.

"Arthur, think very carefully about what your... thinking right now" Merlin told him in a squeaky voice.

"Oh I'm thinking Merlin. I'm thinking of your future" Arthur told him.

"Arthur..."

"Come on Merlin, you know it feels so right, we've always been there for each other in the past, this is just a natural continuation of that" Arthur said as he leant forwards. Merlin looked around, then at Arthur.

"Okay Arthur, close your eyes" Merlin told him. Arthur wriggled his eyebrows and did so.

"don't keep me waiting too long" Arthur said.

"Oh I won't" Merlin assured him, as behind Arthur an expensive vase rose into the air. "But you'll thank me later" he said. Arthur frowned still keeping his eyes closed, then gasped as the vase shattered over his head knocking the king unconscious.

"Sorry Arthur" Merlin muttered as he ran.

* * *

><p>He made his way quickly to the store room where he grabbed the biggest cloak he could find before wrapping it around himself, pulling the hood up to hide his face. With a quick spell he distracted the guards by the main doors before running out into the courtyard that was becoming dark as the sun set. He made his way quickly through the city and out of Camelot, running for all he was worth until he reached the familiar clearing. There, checking he was alone, he called the Dragon, then waited. A few moments later Kilgharrah swooped overhead, before landing with a thud.<p>

"Well hello handsome" Kilgharrah said in greeting.

"Please, not you as well" Merlin said

"It's an enchantment Merlin, just because I'm a Dragon, that does not mean I do not suffer its effects" the Dragon said.

"Okay, do me one favour why we- what's wrong with your eyes?"

"These are my come back to my nest eyes, do you not like them?"

"No I do not!"

"Pity, it took me ages to perfect them" Kilgharrah said.

"Can we just get back on topic here. And stop with the eyes!"

"Can't blame a Dragon for trying"

"Look, you said it yourself, its an enchantment on me, and so far I've had to fend off four of my best friends, not to mention knock one of them out!" Merlin said. "Now what are you doing?" he asked as Kilgharrah began to sway.

"The Dragon mating dance, you like it?"

"Will you behave yourself!"

"Fine, I can see you won't be coming back to my nest" Kilgharrah said almost sadly.

"Yes, good, progress!" Merlin said exasperated. "Now what can you tell me about this enchantment?"

"It is magical in nature"

"I got that part myself thanks"

"Are you sure you don't want to come back? We could have roast cow and a nice chat by a blazing Dragonfire?"

"I'm sure"

"Tempted?"

"KILGHARRAH!"

"Fine. The enchantment itself is powerful, but to break it, you will need the kiss of your one true love. Only then can you be free of its effects"

"My one true love? Who's that?"

"Merlin, it could be anyone"

"So I'd have to kiss all the women in Camelot?" Merlin asked. Kilgharrah laughed at him.

"How simple you are sometimes, it's a good thing I'm crazy about you. No Merlin, it means you will have to kiss _everyone_ in Camelot. Women _and _men"

"_WHAT? _I don't even think that way about men!"

"Maybe you've not met the right one, just because you do not feel that way about that person now does not mean you will not love them that way in the future"

"I am _NOT_ Kissing them!"

"Then I suggest you settle down to enjoy your enchantment" the Dragon said.

"There must be some other way" Merlin asked.

"No Merlin. This is the only way to break this enchantment upon you" Kilgharrah said. "Now, about that roast cow-"

"I'll take a rain check" Merlin said.

"Suit yourself" the Dragon replied taking flight. "And I have such a lovely nest bed just big enough for the both of us" the Dragon said flying away. Merlin watched it go, then let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>He stood there alone for several more moments, then turned, stopping short seeing a band of raiders watching him all of them with grins on their faces, several of them cursing as a woman pushed her way through them.<p>

"Seriously, I make one little plan to attack Camelot and you all start acting like hormonal dogs" said Morgana. "What's so interest- Oh… Hello" her voice took on an almost sultry tone as she looked at Merlin. A moment later her parter in crime, the sorcerer Sardor pushed his way forwards as well.

"Oh Hello sexy" he said looking at Merlin.

"You have got be kidding me" Merlin said


	2. Chapter 2

"_You have got to be kidding me"_

* * *

><p>"Why, imagine finding you here, all alone… panicking… And so…is that a new cloak? It suits you. Brings out your eyes." Morgana's voice trailed off as she approached Merlin, Sardor with her. Merlin began backing up, only to trip over a fallen log. He sprawled backwards hitting the ground hard, Morgana and Sardor both reaching him at the same time.<p>

"Are you alright?" asked Morgana as they both helped him to stand, and both clung to him as if their lives depended on it.

"I haven't been alright all day" Merlin said yanking his arms free. Beside him Sardor rubbed his back.

"I can help make it better, how about we ditch the witch?" he asked pleasantly.

"I can take care of this _thank you_ Sardor" Morgana said grabbing Merlin's arm.

"Really? What are you going to do string him up again?"

"Now there's an idea" Morgana grinned, "you'd like that wouldn't you Merlin"

"Its not on my top ten lists of things to be doing no" Merlin replied.

"Pity, but maybe I can… change your mind?" she said leaning in and nibbling his ear. Merlin's eyes shot wide as he yelped.

"STOP IT!" he screamed. "Do you have _any _idea how wrong this is!" he demanded.

"See Morgana, Merlin wants a _real_ man" Sardor said. She glared at him.

"Well when you find him one I'm sure they'll be very happy together" Morgana spat back.

"Will you two quit this! There should be arrows and magic and swords! Not nibbling ears, not fighting over who gets Merlin loving first, is none of this even remotely wrong? To either of you!" Merlin's voice had raise half an octave as he spoke. Morgana and Sardor looked at each other, then back at Merlin.

"Nope" they both said together. Suddenly Sardor blinked and looked at Morgana.

"Oh you stupid bint" he grumbled.

"How dare you address me like that!"

"You know what's happening here?" he demanded.

"Yes, I'm considering the ways I could make Merlin an ardent lover" she replied.

"So am I but that's not the point. It's your damned spell. I _asked_ you if you got it right!"

"don't be stupid Sardor, the spell was meant to affect Gwen"

"You said when you chanted _Rival_. You at no point mentioned Gwen" Sardor shot back.

"I… Oh poo" Morgana grumbled.

"Great, so now we're both stuck with raging hormones for Merlin. Wait where is he?" Sardor asked. The pair of them looked around, Merlin was gone.

"Oh now you scared him" Sardor grumbled.

"Me? It was _your_ talking too much. As usual!" she shot back. She turned to the bandits and looked at them.

"Find him, bring him back but _do_ _not_ touch him, his beauty is not for the likes of you" she said. The bandits all grumbled and turned away.

"bitch" one of them grumbled before he exploded.

"I heard that!"

* * *

><p>Merlin ran for all he was worth leaving the bickering bad guys back at the clearing. Off in the distance he could hear the warning bell ringing out from the direction of Camelot. He paused briefly to get his bearings, then ducked as he heard hoof beats galloping in his direction. He moved into the shadows as far as possible, then used a spell to conceal himself, as a moment later Arthur rode into view, followed by Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Elyan. Who were in turn followed by Gwen and Sally, who were in turned followed by a mass of people, including the castle guards, the council members, some of the other servants of the castle, and then right at the end a gasping panting Gaius, all of them calling for Merlin.<p>

"Merlin! Please come back! I forgive you, I only needed five stitches!" Arthur called out. Merlin winced at the statement, but remained motionless as they rode past. A few moments later Morgana, Sardor and her bandits moved past as well. Two things occurred to Merlin in that moment, the first was that Camelot was by the looks of it completely defenceless now, and the second was that with everyone looking for him no one actually gave a damn about the defence of or the conquering of the city.

He waited a few more minutes then when he felt it was safe to move he slowly headed after them. He didn't like to think what might happen when Morgana caught up with Arthur. He trailed them as best as he could, keeping a low profile before he heard Morgana talking. Slowly he crept forwards and watched.

* * *

><p>"Arthur"<p>

"Morgana"

"Gwen"

"Sardor"

The four of them looked at each other, then at their respective… large groups.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur demanded stepping forwards.

"I could ask you the same thing, or is the annual 'oh lets practice for Morgana taking the city again' rehearsal?" Morgana replied.

"If you must know, we're looking for someone" Gaius said as he finally caught up to them.

"Merlin by any chance?" asked Sardor.

"No, why would I be looking for that irresistible little… I mean servant" said Arthur.

"It just so happens we are as well" Morgana said.

"Really? Have you seen him?" asked Gwen. Beside her Sally bristled.

"Oh yes. He's actually quite muscular when you hold his arm" Sardor said dreamily.

"You touched his arm?" demanded Gwaine.

"What are you going to do about it boozer boy?" Sardor countered. "Besides, she nibbled his ear" he added thumbing to Morgana over his shoulder.

"I wanted to do that!" shouted Percival. Arthur held up his hand for silence, then looked at Morgana.

"I guess this means we're working towards the same goal for once" he said.

"Until we find that little bundle of joy yes" she agreed.

"How do you want to work this?" Arthur asked.

"well, I'll take him first, you can have him second, Sardor third-" she began.

"I meant how do you want to go about finding him?" Arthur interrupted. "And I'm first, he _is_ my Manservant after all"

"Yes, but I could just put you to sleep, I think second is generous on my part" Morgana replied. "but all of us going in one direction will do no good, perhaps we should all split up"

"And then whoever finds him first can declare their undying love!" called Leon.

"it's a plan" Sardor said.

* * *

><p>"Oh gods" Muttered Merlin. They'd gone from being infatuated to sex and undying love in less time then it took to make Arthur's bed in the morning. And he knew with this many people looking for him, at least two of them magic users as well, he wouldn't be able to stay hidden for long. Quietly he crept away, before breaking into a run. Gaius had always said Magic would get him into bad trouble one day. Shame it wasn't his own magic and he was probably going to be loved to death. But at the moment he was bone tired, and just wanted to sleep peacefully. So when he found the entrance to a large dark cavern he slowly crept into it, finding the darkest corner he could before laying down and casting a spell of illusion. He would sleep, and hopefully the spell would hold if anyone came into the cavern looking for him. If it did hold they would just see an empty cavern. If it didn't… Well he was in for a hell of a lot of Merlin loving, and he wasn't ready to go down that road yet.<p>

* * *

><p>He awoke with a start, looking around, confused at first. Then the memories of the previous night came flooding back to him. Slowly he sat up wincing and looking around. The ground near the entrance was disturbed so someone <em>had<em> been in the cavern looking for him. Thankfully it seemed they hadn't found him. Slowly he yawned and stood up, working out the kinks in his muscles before he crept forwards and peered out into the daylight. Slowly he stepped forwards, and looked out left and right. Slowly he let out a sigh, there was no one there.

"Morning Merlin"

Merlin jumped and spun around to see Arthur looking at him with a smile, and a bandage around his head.

"S… Sire… how'd you find me?" Merlin asked him.

"Oh you know me Merlin. I'm _very_ persistent" Arthur said. Merlin stepped back, only to be grabbed from behind by one of Morgana's bandits. Merlin struggled then yelped as the Bandit exploded.

"I told you not to touch him!" Morgana yelled from outside.

"Will you please _stop_ blowing up our army?" Sardor said. "We're running low as it is"

"Oh my love, are you alright?" Gwen's concerned voice.

"Back off queenie" Sally's voice.

"Sorry ladies, but he's mine…" Gwaine said.

"You and what army?" countered Elyan.

"Sorry boys but Merlin want's someone with experience" Gaius said. Merlin listened to everything then suddenly roared.

"STOP IT NOW!"

"Of course my love!" they all chorused back, then looked at each other. "Shut up, he's mine!"

"You know something? I am my own person!" Merlin tried again. "And if any of you had an ounce of sense left you'd know you're all under a spell!" he added.

"Oh Merlin, my brave little Merlin, always trying to defend us" Arthur said tenderly.

"Arthur"

"Yes Merlin"

"Shut up!"

"Ut.. ya.." Arthur stammered, as outside Morgana snickered.

"You as well" he snapped.

"Right. I've been told that to break this enchantment I need to kiss my one true love" Merlin said, everyone ran forwards. Arthur jumping up and down.

"Pick me! Pick me!" he called. Merlin rolled his eyes, then planted a kiss on Arthur's lips, grimacing as he did so. A moment later he pushed the king away and looked at the group.

"Right not you" he sneered. A moment later Gwen was in front of him. Merlin kissed her, then gently moved her to the side, before looking out of the cavern entrance at the long row of people that had formed. Next came Sally, then Leon. Merlin was gentle in moving the women away, but the men he practically shoved aside. He looked over at the growing group who all looked mopey and hurt, then at his next would be suitor. Percival smiled as he looked down at him.

"I hate this" Merlin grumbled. Percival was gone, and now came Gaius. The old man smiling.

"You'll see Merlin, we'll prove them wrong yet" Gaius said.

"I hope not" Merlin muttered, closing his eyes. Gaius joined the ranks of the rejected, and Merlin looked up to see Sardor waiting. Without even thinking about it, he kissed him. Sardor looked at him then held his head as if in pain.

"Oh my god no" Merlin said eyes wide in horror. Sardor suddenly chuckled.

"fooled ya" he said as Merlin shoved him away to look at Gwaine. It continued like this for the next hour, and by the end of it Merlin was beginning to feel distressed. He'd been though his friends, and the icky bandits, and was now at the council, he sighed as the least member of the council moved away to join the others. Now when he looked up he was faced with Morgana.

"Lets get this over with" he grumbled. Morgana smiled and then grabbed him kissing him with a passion before she pulled away. Around him everyone gasped as did Morgana.

"You kissed me!" she screeched.

"You kissed me!" he countered. Then the reality came crashing down. Everyone was looking at him, and at Morgana.

"Oh no… no no no" Merlin said. "I was told my one true love!" he yelled.

"You? And Me?" Morgana spat. "I'd rather kiss a toad!" she yelled.

"I'd rather kiss a dragon!" he shot back "oh wait I just _did!_" he yelled.

"Would someone mind telling me why the hell I let Merlin kiss me?" asked Arthur.

"blame her" Merlin said pointing. Everyone stared at Morgana. Morgana grinned as Sardor grabbed her arm.

"Bandits. Kill them!" she said as Morgana and Sardor both vanished. The Bandits looked at the knights of Camelot, the guards of Camelot and the extremely angry looking Merlin. The leader grinned, dropped his weapon and ran with the rest following. Slowly everyone looked at Merlin, who held up his hands.

"Not one word" he said dangerously, then stormed out.

* * *

><p>"one true love. The…. Nerve of that man!" Morgana fumed as she paced her hovel. At the table, Sardor was laughing at her.<p>

"Admit it Morgana, Merlin's rubbing off on you" he said.

"There never has been and never will be any rubbing.. ever!" she yelled.

"I don't make the rules" he said. "But next time you try a spell like that, I advise your more specific" he said.

"Oh I will be" she said. "Do you like ants Sardor?" she asked.

"Ants?" he asked. She smiled then her eyes glowed gold. Sardor frowned, then began to scratch his legs.

"Stop it Morgana, this isn't funny!" he said as he leapt to his feet, scratching in appropriate places now. Morgana turned away. She would remove the spell, maybe in an hour or two.

* * *

><p>Merlin sat alone in his room, staring blankly at the wall, not even looking up as Gaius entered.<p>

"How do you feel?" he asked gently.

"What? Know I kissed over half the kingdom? Or that apparently my one true love is Morgana?" he asked.

"Arthur was very understanding" Gaius said.

"Yeah, which makes a change. Gaius, I don't understand. I hate Morgana. I despise her, she stands against everything I represent. So why would she be my one true love?" Merlin asked.

"It is often said Merlin that the presence of one emotion is often because there is another emotion present. You hate Morgana so much, not because of what she is or what she does, but because somewhere you did love her once"

"Never. She was a friend once…"

"And maybe in the years to come she will become one again. Or maybe even more" Gaius said. Merlin looked at him.

"I don't understand" he admitted.

"That's the problem Merlin, the course of true love never runs smoothly. Just take each day as it comes and let fate sort itself out. When the time is right you'll be ready" Gaius told him. Merlin sighed and nodded. Gaius patted him on the shoulder then stood and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin

A Musical interlude

It had been a week since the whole everyone lusting after Merlin escapade and Merlin still couldn't bring himself to look certain people in the eye. Namely Arthur. Of course the king understood on some level that what Merlin had done had been for the good of all. And he _had_ tried to warn him off. Going so far as knocking Arthur out before he embarrassed himself. Still, it wasn't even the kissing thing that was upsetting Merlin, it was the whole one true love thing. Morgana and Him. Him and Morgana. Nope, didn't buy that for a second. But the problem was, the more he thought about it, and Gaius's words the more he had to wonder, did he once consider Morgana more than a friend? And if so, when? Certainly not when he'd first arrived.

"Merlin, you can stop pouring now" Arthur said breaking into his thoughts. Merlin blinked and looked. The jug of water had filled the goblet and was now pouring onto the floor next to Arthur's foot.

"Sorry sire" Merlin said.

"Merlin is there something wrong with your brain this past week? Or did you just fail to engage it at some point?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just preoccupied" Merlin told him.

"Yes well kissing me does have that effect" Arthur said, causing Gwen to nearly choke on her dinner.

"Arthur, you know that's not what I mean" Merlin said.

"It's the thing with Morgana isn't it?" asked Gwen gently. Merlin sighed and nodded.

"I can't make head or tail of it. I mean I hate her. She's cruel, twisted. There's nothing in her anyone could love" he said flopping down in the spare seat. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him, opened his mouth to say something then grimaced as Gwen kicked him sharply. Merlin not noticing the exchange between his King and Queen.

"Or am I blind, what would you two do in my position?" he asked them. Gwen remained silent, but Arthur spoke up.

"I would, Merlin, sort out what is important to you. I won't lie to you, I can never see a time when Morgana will be welcomed back with open arms, but by the same token, if what is being said is true, then perhaps, just perhaps you'll be the one who makes that possible" Arthur said, in a surprisingly paternal tone of voice.

"So it's my duty to bring her back into the fold? Is that what you're saying?" asked Merlin.

"I don't know Merlin, I don't have all the answers. But something changed last week"

"Apart from the kissing?" asked Merlin.

"I mean Merlin, that if you think about it, we've not seen hide nor hair of Morgana or Sardor. If I had to guess I would think she's as confused as you are" Arthur said. Merlin looked away and sighed.

"Great, then the next time we meet I'll see if she wants to settle down and have some wicked witch babies" he grumbled.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing this time?" Sardor asked as he watched Morgana flicking through yet another spell book. Morgana looked up at him as she turned the page.<p>

"Looking for something to get these thoughts out of my head. That I could be that… Servant's one true love. It is sickening" she said. Sardor chuckled, causing her to glance at him again.

"I fail to see what's so funny about this Sardor" she grumbled.

"Well, if you fail it means one day you'll be my sister in law" he said, then yelped as the chair under him moved out, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Comments like that will not help this situation" she muttered as Sardor climbed to his feet. Then suddenly she smiled.

"Ahh. Here" she said, then stood closing her eyes.

"_Cor'thratha So__lnamor gist ballast cala lum" _she intoned, her hands began to glow and she walked over to the scrying fountain. She held her hands over it, then the water began to boil a fine mist rising from it before it shot from the window and into the sky. A moment later there was a crack of thunder.

"What did you do Morgana?" Sardor demanded. Morgana smiled.

"Just a little interlude" she told him as outside the rain began to fall heavily.

"Morgana…" Sardor warned. Morgana looked at him and just grinned.

* * *

><p>"That is one bad storm that's whipped up" said Arthur as he looked out of the window. Gwen was lying in bed while Merlin quietly collected the plates from their dinner. She looked over at Arthur, then at the rain outside.<p>

"Maybe it'll clear some of this humidity" she said.

"Will there be anything else sire?" asked Merlin quietly. Arthur looked at him.

"No that will be all Merlin" Arthur said. Merlin nodded and turned walking towards the door.

"Arthur?" he said suddenly turning back. Arthur looked over at him.

"Thank you" Merlin said. Arthur offered a small smile, Merlin nodded at him, wished Gwen goodnight then left the room. Arthur settling into bed with his wife. Slowly he leant out and blew out the candle, Gwen doing the same on her side.

"I'm worried about him" Gwen said softly. Arthur pulled her tight to him.

"So am I Gwen" he admitted.

* * *

><p>Merlin walked quietly through the hallways having dropped off the plates, his mind awhirl with thoughts. Slowly he went outside to the top of the steps and looked out into the rain. He wasn't even aware as soft music began around him.<p>

_**Maybe I didn't treat you**_

_**Quite as good as I should**_

_**Maybe I didn't love you**_

_**Quite as often as I should**_

_**Little things**_

_**I should have said and done**_

_**I never took the time**_

_**You were always on my mind**_

_**You were always on my mind**_

_**Maybe I didn't hold you**_

_**On those long and lonely nights**_

_**And I guess I never told you**_

_**I wish that you were mine**_

_**If I made you feel second best**_

_**I'm so sorry for that crime**_

_**You were always on my mind**_

_**You were always on my mind**_

_**Tell me,**_

_**Tell me that your sweet love hasn't died**_

_**Give me**_

_**One more chance to keep you satisfied**_

_**Satisfied**_

_**Little things**_

_**I should have said and done**_

_**I never took the time**_

_**You were always on my mind**_

_**You were always on my mind**_

_**Tell me,**_

_**Tell me that your sweet love hasn't died**_

_**Give me**_

_**One more chance to keep you satisfied**_

_**You were always on my mind**_

_**You were always on my mind**_

_**You were always on my mind**_

_**You were always on my mind**_

_**You were always on my mind**_

_**You were always on my mind**_

_**You were always on my mind**_

_**You were always on my mind**_

Slowly Merlin looked up at the night sky, for some reason thoughts of Morgana forefront in his mind.

_**Maybe I didn't treat you**_

_**Quite as good as I should**_

_**Maybe I didn't hold you **_

_**On those long and lonely nights**_

_**And I guess I never told you**_

_**I wish that you were mine**_

_**You ware always on my mind.**_

_**You were always on my mind.**_

Slowly the music died away leaving Merlin feeling more alone than ever as he looked out at the rain pattering down into the courtyard. Slowly he turned and walked back into the castle, moving up into the pharmacy, where Gaius was fast asleep. Smiling his eyes glowed briefly as he moved the covers up across his old friend before he went into his own room to sleep.

* * *

><p>"You made him sing?" Sardor said his eyebrows raised. Morgana looked over at him.<p>

"Oh its so much more than that. I'm making him bare his deepest emotions, as will happen to everyone else in Camelot" she said. "One way or another we will find everyone's deepest, darkest fears, and then… then we can use them to our advantage" she said. Sardor nodded, then frowned.

"I hope for your sake Morgana I am not about to burst into song" he said. Morgana smiled at him.

"My dear Sardor, everyone will be singing before this is through, it is the nature of the spell" she said.

"I hate you sometimes" he grumbled.

"What price is a little la la la when it can help us bring our enemies to our knees?" she asked.

"Just be sure we don't la la ourselves into the same predicament" he snarled. Morgana stood and then looked around as music started up. Sardor rolled his eyes.

"I hate you" he muttered.

_**When I look back upon my life,**_

_**Its always with a sense of shame**_

_**I've always been the one to blame.**_

_**For everything I long to do**_

_**No matter where or when or who**_

_**There one thing**_

_**Its coming to**_

_**It's a **_

_**It's a**_

_**It's a**_

_**It's a sin**_

_**It's a sin**_

_**Everything I've ever done**_

_**Everything I'll ever do**_

_**Every place I've ever been**_

_**Everywhere I'm going to**_

_**It's a sin.**_

Morgana looked over at Sardor, her eyes wide, as he stepped forwards.

_**At school they taught you how to be**_

_**So pure in thought and word and deed**_

_**They didn't quite succeed**_

_**For everything you long to do**_

_**No matter where or when or who**_

_**There's just one thing**_

_**Its coming to**_

_**It's a **_

_**It's a**_

_**It's a**_

_**It's a sin**_

_**It's a sin**_

_**Everything We've ever done**_

_**Everything we'll ever do**_

_**Everywhere We've ever been**_

_**Everywhere we're going to**_

_**It's a sin.**_

Morgana looked at Sardor, as the music carried on around the pair of them

_**So we look back upon our lives**_

_**Forever with a sense of shame**_

_**We've always been the ones to blame.**_

_**For everything we long to do**_

_**No matter where or when or who**_

_**There's one thing**_

_**Its coming to**_

_**It's a **_

_**It's a**_

_**It's a**_

_**It's a sin**_

_**It's a sin**_

_**Everything We've ever done**_

_**Everything we'll ever do**_

_**Everywhere We've ever been**_

_**Everywhere we're going to**_

_**It's a sin**_

_**It's a **_

_**It's a**_

_**It's a**_

_**It's a sin**_

_**It's a **_

_**It's a**_

_**It's a**_

_**It's a sin**_

Slowly the music began to die down around the pair of them, Sardor did not look at all happy, and neither did Morgana. With a snarl he turned and walked outside.

* * *

><p>Morning came to Camelot, Merlin struggling to open his eyes, but forcing himself to do so. He had chores to do, tasks to carry out. Slowly he rose from his bed, splashing cold water on his face, then he frowned, the memories of last night flooding back to him. He'd been singing. Him. In the courtyard, alone in the rain. Eyes wide he rushed from the room.<p>

"GAIUS!" he called out. The older man looking up as he ran out.

"Merlin? Whatever is wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I sang" Merlin said. Gaius raised an eyebrow at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Last night in the courtyard. I just got this overwhelming urge.. to start singing" he said. Gaius blinked at him.

"You didn't dream it?" he asked.

"No Gaius, would I be this panicked if I did?"

"Okay, calm down and tell me exactly what happened" Gaius said.

"I spoke with Arthur and Gwen while they had dinner, they got ready for bed, I took the plates down to the kitchen, but I wasn't tired so I went out to get some air" Merlin said. "It was raining, then this music started up and the next thing I knew I was singing" Merlin said. Gaius frowned again

"Did any of the guards see you?" he asked. Merlin thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"If any did it would have been the ones on duty" he replied. Gaius sighed and shrugged.

"I'll look into it Merlin, but I'll need time" he said. Merlin sighed and nodded, "go on, the King probably needs you for something" Gaius said.

"Fine, but if I start singing in front of him, you do realise you'll never see me again right?" Merlin said.

"Don't be so melodramatic" Gaius told him. "your singing isn't _that_ bad" he said. Merlin rolled his eyes and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Good morning sire!" Merlin tried to sound as chirpy and normal as he usually did when he woke Arthur, and now Gwen, up in the morning. Slowly the two of them sat up both yawning and looking at him.<p>

"you are far to happy for this time of day Merlin" Arthur moaned, as beside him, Gwen grabbed his pillow, lay back down and put it over her head to block out the sunlight. Arthur looked at her, then began to poke her in the back with his finger. Merlin sighing as he set out the breakfast.

"Arthur, stop it" Gwen's muffled voice came from under the pillow.

"Get up" he told her.

"You're the king you get up" she replied.

"I am up" he replied, wincing as the water jug dropped from Merlin's hand.

"Merlin?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just really, not good thoughts about that comment" he said. Arthur rolled his eyes and continued to prod Gwen in the back.

"ARTHUR!" she practically screamed as she sat up. Arthur grinned at her.

"Good morning my queen" he said happily.

"I'll give you good morning" she replied.

"Is that a promise?" asked Arthur.

"I'll have to think about it"

"Sorry, Sire, my lady, breakfast _is_ served" Merlin said hastily. The two of them looked at him, then stood, Arthur pulling on his tunic as he walked around to the table, Gwen just behind him.

"Merlin, we're quite capable of feeding ourselves and pouring our own drinks" Gwen told him.

"No, please, I insist" Merlin replied with a smile.

"Merlin, are you alright?" asked Arthur.

"You're not going to kiss me again are you?" Merlin demanded.

"No Merlin. You just seem very… anxious this morning" he said.

"Its nothing, Gaius is looking into it" Merlin said.

"Are you ill?" Gwen became very concerned at the thought of one of her dearest friends being unwell. Merlin shook his head.

"no.. no not at all" he replied.

"then…?" she prompted.

"Like I said it's nothing" Merlin replied.

"Merlin, do not make me order you to tell us" Arthur said. Merlin sighed and put the jug down on the table.

"Last night, after we talked, I went out, just to the courtyard to get some air" he said.

"and?" asked Gwen.

"It's going to sound really weird. But… never mind"

"_Merlin_" they both said at the same time.

"Okay. I started… singing" he said.

"Singing?" asked Arthur.

"you?" added Gwen.

"yes and yes" Merlin replied to them both. "And no I had no intention of going outside and singing my heart out for people to hear" he said. "I was just standing there, this music started up and it felt like the natural thing to do" Merlin told them.

"Merlin, have you been enchanted again?" asked Arthur.

"God I hope not" Merlin replied as he opened the window. Suddenly he blinked as he looked out. "Ermm, you might want to take a look at this" he said. Arthur and Gwen stood and moved over to him, looking out seeing several of the guards, Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine seeming in the process of synchronised dancing with several of the servants of the castle. Arthur looked at Gwen, then at Merlin.

"Not just you then" he said closing the window, however as he did so, music began to wash around the room, and Arthur began to sing, Merlin face palming himself.

_**Emrys**_

_**Emrys**_

_**Emrys**_

_**I sit alone,**_

_**And watch your light**_

_**My only friend**_

_**Through hurtful nights**_

_**And everything**_

_**I'm seeing here**_

_**I'm thinking its**_

_**All Emrys**_

_**You gave them all**_

_**Those battle scars**_

_**Through wars of worlds**_

_**invaded by ours**_

_**You made us laugh**_

_**You made us cry**_

_**You made us feel**_

_**Like we could fly**_

_**Emrys**_

_**So don't become**_

_**Some background noise**_

_**A backdrop for**_

_**The girls and boys**_

_**Who just don't know**_

_**Or just don't care**_

_**And just complain**_

_**When your not there**_

_**You had your time**_

_**You had your power**_

_**But you've yet to have**_

_**Your finest hour**_

_**Emrys**_

Suddenly Gwen broke in, rolling her eyes at Arthur.

_**All we hear is**_

_**Emrys Gaga**_

_**Emrys goo goo**_

_**Emrys Gaga**_

_**All we hear is**_

_**Emrys Gaga**_

_**Emrys goo goo**_

_**Emrys Gaga**_

_**All we hear is**_

_**Emrys Gaga**_

_**Emry's Blah Blah**_

_**Emrys whats new**_

_**Emrys,**_

_**Someone still loves you**_

Merlin suddenly sprang to life, taking over from Gwen, each of them looking at each other in horror

_**We watch them dance**_

_**We watch the stars**_

_**Out the windows**_

_**For hours and hours**_

_**We hardly need to use our ears**_

_**How music**_

_**Changes Camelot**_

_**Lets hope we never**_

_**Sing again**_

_**Like all these things,**_

_**Go bad at the end**_

_**We need to stop this now**_

'_**Cos we might find**_

_**Its not Emrys**_

_**But your dear sister**_

_**She's had her Time**_

_**She's had her power**_

_**She's yet to have her finest hour**_

_**Emrys**_

Suddenly all three of them moved away from the window, the music still going on around them

_**All we hear is**_

_**Emrys Gaga**_

_**Emrys goo goo**_

_**Emrys Gaga**_

_**All we hear is**_

_**Emrys Gaga**_

_**Emrys goo goo**_

_**Emrys Gaga**_

_**All we hear is**_

_**Emrys Gaga**_

_**Emry's Blah Blah**_

_**Emrys whats new**_

_**Someone still loves you**_

Arthur and Gwen suddenly linked hands, beginning to dance around the room, Merlin watching, worried as he sang as they danced.

_**Emry's Ga Ga Ga Ga**_

_**Emry's Ga Ga Ga Ga**_

_**Emry's Ga Ga Ga Ga**_

_**We had our time,**_

_**We had our power**_

_**We're yet to have**_

_**Our finest hour**_

_**Emrys**_

Finally the music died down, and Gwen and Arthur stopped dancing. The three of them looked at each other, then Arthur sank down into a chair, before looking up at Merlin and Gwen.

"Meeting. NOW!" he thundered. "No one, and I mean _NO ONE_ makes me sing" he growled. Merlin bowed and rushed out.

* * *

><p>"Now that was good" Sardor said with a grin as he and Morgana watched the King, queen and Merlin singing and dancing. Morgana smiled and chuckled.<p>

"And this is just the beginning" she said. "For I have a feeling I will know by the end of this just who the vaunted Emry's really is" she laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur sat in the Audience chamber, his jaw clenched as he looked around the gathered council and the knights, and of course, Gwen and Merlin. Slowly he stood up and stepped forwards.

"As you may all be aware, there seems to be, _again, _something seriously wrong in Camelot" he stated. "Now, I know this must be some kind of enchantment that taking place making everyone sing. , but for the record, if any of you feel you're about to start singing at me, well-" he pointed behind them. "There is the door. I do not want to hear _any_ of you so much as whistle" he said.

"Understood?" he asked. Slowly everyone looked at each other, nodded, then half the room ran out, leaving Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Gaius, Gwaine Leon and Percival standing there all open mouthed.

"Well that's bloody brilliant" Arthur said as he slumped down into the chair.

"Well you did tell them to leave" Merlin said.

"Merlin, shut up" Arthur said. slowly he turned to Gaius. "So any clues as to what's behind this enchantment?" he asked. Gaius stepped forwards, then frowned as music started up.

"Oh gods no, I can't watch" Gwaine muttered hiding behind Percival.

_**I've got a theory**_

_**That it's a demon**_

_**A dancing demon,**_

_**No something isn't right there**_

Suddenly Gwen stepped forwards

_**I've got a theory**_

_**Some kid is dreaming,**_

_**And we're all trapped inside**_

_**his wacky and strange nightmare.**_

Merlin looked at Arthur then,

_**I've got a theory we should work this out**_

Suddenly Leon, Gwaine and Percival stepped forwards.

_**Its getting eerie what's**_

_**This cheery singing all **_

_**About?**_

Arthur watched them, jaw hanging open as Merlin suddenly moved forwards quickly

_**Its Morgana, and my brother**_

_**Which is ridiculous cause I know that **_

_**He would never sing **_

Arthur turned his glare towards him

_**And Morgana too,**_

_**And I'll shut up**_

_**And just stand over here**_

"Thank you" Arthur muttered, only to turn back when Percival sung.

_**I've got a theory,**_

_**It could be bunnies**_

He stopped when everyone looked at him, and shrugged, Leon rolled his eyes and shook his head at him, then sang

_**I've got a –**_

_**Bunnies aren't just cute like**_

_**Everyone supposes!**_

_**They got those hoppy legs and **_

_**Twitchy little noses,**_

_**And what's with all the carrots?**_

_**What do they need such good eyesight **_

_**For anyway?**_

_**Bunnies**_

_**Bunnies!**_

_**It must be bunnies!**_

_**Or maybe Morgana**_

Percival completely cut Leon off, then quickly moved to the far wall. Gwen looked at him, blinked then looked at Arthur.

_**I've got a theory we**_

_**Should work this fast**_

Arthur nodded, then without realising began to sing with her.

_**Because it clearly **_

_**Could get serious**_

_**Before it's past.**_

Slowly Merlin stepped forwards again

_**I've got a theory, It doesn't matter.**_

_**What can't we face if we're **_

_**Together?**_

_**What's in this place that we can't **_

_**Weather?**_

_**Morgana's tricks**_

_**We've all been there**_

_**The same old tricks**_

_**Why should we care?**_

Everyone nodded as they looked at him, before they all carried on singing

_**What can't we do if we get in it?**_

_**We'll work it through within a **_

_**Minute**_

_**We have to try, we'll pay the price**_

_**It's stop her now or she gets the throne**_

They sang, Arthur frowning,

_**Hey, I've been dethroned twice**_

They all nodded, then carried on singing.

_**What can't we face if we're together?**_

_**What's in this place that we can't weather?**_

_**There's nothing we can't face….**_

As the Music died down, Percival sighed.

_**Except for bunnies…**_

Slowly the music died down. Arthur looking around.

"I. Hate. This" he muttered. "I do… Really" he muttered.

* * *

><p>Twenty minuets later he left the audience chamber, Merlin at his side, even more angry than this morning, beside him Merlin was, for once, strangely quiet.<p>

"Come on Merlin, spit it out" Arthur said as they entered his chambers, a maid removing the remains of Arthur and Gwen's breakfast. As the door closed Merlin let out a sigh.

"I've been thinking" he said.

"Avalon save us" Arthur muttered.

"No seriously. We'll stop this Arthur, we will" he said.

"How do you know?"

"Because we always do" Merlin said. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, in case you didn't notice people _are_ bursting into song at the most inconvenient moments, and I hate singing" he said. Merlin chuckled.

"Not too fond of it myself." He said, then they both frowned as music started up. Again.

"You have got to be joking" muttered Arthur, as he looked at Merlin.

_**We have the chance**_

_**To turn the pages over**_

_**We can write what **_

_**We wanna write**_

_**We gotta make ends meet**_

_**Before we get much older**_

_**We're all someone's daughter**_

_**We're all someone's son**_

_**How long can we look at each**_

_**Other down the blade of a sword**_

_**You're the voice **_

_**Try and understand it**_

_**make a noise and make it clear**_

_**Woah ohh ohh ohh**_

_**Woah ohh ohh ohh**_

_**We're not gonna sit in silence**_

_**We're not gonna live with fear**_

_**Woah ohh ohh ohh**_

_**Woah ohh ohh ohh**_

Slowly Arthur nodded and look at him, and began to sing as well

_**This time we know we**_

_**All can stand together**_

_**We have the power to be powerful**_

_**Believe me we can make it better**_

_**Ooh We're all someone's daughter**_

_**We're all someone's son**_

_**How long can we look at each**_

_**Other down the blade of a sword**_

_**I'm the voice **_

_**Try and understand it**_

_**make a noise and make it clear**_

_**Woah ohh ohh ohh**_

_**Woah ohh ohh ohh**_

_**We're not gonna sit in silence**_

_**We're not gonna live with fear**_

_**Woah ohh ohh ohh**_

_**Woah ohh ohh ohh**_

Merlin smiled and nodded at him

"We will stop this Arthur" he said

"I know" he replied as they both began to sing again

_**Ooh We're all someone's daughter**_

_**We're all someone's son**_

_**How long can we look at each**_

_**Other down the blade of a sword**_

_**We're the voice **_

_**Try and understand it**_

_**make a noise and make it clear**_

_**Woah ohh ohh ohh**_

_**Woah ohh ohh ohh**_

_**We're not gonna sit in silence**_

_**We're not gonna live with fear**_

_**Woah ohh ohh ohh**_

_**Woah ohh ohh ohh**_

_**We're the voice **_

_**Try and understand it**_

_**make a noise and make it clear**_

_**Woah ohh ohh ohh**_

_**Woah ohh ohh ohh**_

_**We're not gonna sit in silence**_

_**We're not gonna live with fear**_

_**Woah ohh ohh ohh**_

_**Woah ohh ohh ohh**_

_**We're the voice **_

_**Try and understand it**_

_**make a noise and make it clear**_

_**Woah ohh ohh ohh**_

_**Woah ohh ohh ohh**_

_**We're not gonna sit in silence**_

_**We're not gonna live with fear**_

_**Woah ohh ohh ohh**_

_**Woah ohh ohh ohh**_

Slowly the music died down, before the maid opened the door.

"Sire? Are you quite alright? She asked.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Arthur asked.

"Just the most horrid sounds just then, thought someone was being murdered" she replied.

"Thank you Abbie, that will be all" he replied. The maid bowed and closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Its amazing how much Arthur listens to that idiot brother of mine" Sardor muttered as he and Morgana watched the two men singing.<p>

"You read far too much into things Sardor" Morgana replied as she turned away, Sardor watching her.

"I'm serious Morgana, its almost as if he has Arthur's ear. A silent council if you will" he prompted.

"And what council could he possibly provide? He _is_ just a manservant after all" she said. Sardor frowned at her dismissal.

"You're still angry about the true love thing then" he said.

"I am not, there is nothing about _Merlin_ I find attractive" she said. slowly Sardor walked forwards.

"Yet, strange isn't it?"

"What is?" she asked.

"Merlin, your spells. You set it to seek out your rival the first time and it selected him, now with this next spell, the first person affected, is him. I wonder Morgana, if this spell is to truly discover your foes weaknesses, or is for some… other purpose" he stated.

"What are you implying?" she demanded.

"I am neither implying or stating, just observing" he replied.

"Then I suggest you keep such observations to yourself" she replied harshly.

"As you wish" he replied with a smirk, before he left the small hut. Morgana watched him go then slowly sank down onto the bed, before looking back at the frozen images of Arthur and Merlin, even as around her music started up, slowly she looked around the hut.

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my**_

_**Childish fears**_

She suddenly looked back at the image of Merlin

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

'_**cause your presence still **_

_**lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that**_

_**Time cannot erase**_

_**When I cried you'd wipe away all**_

_**Of my tears**_

_**When I'd scream you'd fight **_

_**Away all of my fears**_

_**And I fought your hand through all**_

_**Of these years**_

_**But you still have**_

_**All of me**_

Slowly she stood up and walked around the hut, looking at the empty place where the jar that contained the Farmorah had been kept, up to the hooks she had hung him by when she'd caught him, all of it feeling suddenly so wrong to her.

In Camelot Merlin was sitting in his room, when slowly he stood and moved to the window, opening it and looking out across the city.

_**You used to captivate me**_

_**By your resonating light**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you**_

_**left behind**_

_**your face it haunts **_

_**my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away**_

_**All the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that**_

_**Time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all**_

_**Of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight **_

_**Away all of your fears**_

_**And you fought my hand through all**_

_**Of these years**_

_**But you still have**_

_**All of me**_

Slowly he turned away from the window walking back to the bed, sitting down quietly.

then he looked back up at the window, even as Morgana did the same in her hovel.

_**I've tried so hard to tell**_

_**Myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still living**_

_**I've been alone all along**_

Outside the hovel, Sardor watched through the window, a flicker of sadness in his face as he turned away, knowing who Morgana was referring to as she continued to sing.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all **_

_**Of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight**_

_**Away all of your fears**_

_**And I fought your hand through all**_

_**Of these years**_

_**But you still have**_

_**All of me**_

A moment later she felt a gentle hand brush the tears from her face, and she looked up to see Sardor watching her.

"I was right wasn't I?" he asked softly. Morgana slowly nodded and turned away, walking to the other side of the hut.

"Gods help me" she whispered, then looked back at Sardor. "I do care for him" she admitted softly. Slowly Sardor moved over to her.

"then perhaps its time to do something about it" he whispered. Morgana looked up at him, then over at the scrying font.

* * *

><p><em>BANG!<em>

Merlin looked at the door as it opened and Gaius entered his room.

"I heard singing, again" he said. "Are you quite alright?" he asked gently. Merlin looked up at him, then slowly shook his head.

"No" he replied, then suddenly stood. "I need to speak to Kilgharrah"

* * *

><p>"And what, pray tell is wrong now?" asked the Dragon as he looked down at Merlin.<p>

"Its complicated" Merlin said.

"Well I do not see the assembled masses of Camelot chasing you so I assume you found your true love" it stated.

"Apparently"

"I see. I take it it was a shock to you" the dragon stated.

"Did you know who it was? Who it would be?" Merlin asked.

"No, such things are too powerful even for me to foresee, tell me Merlin, what is wrong?"

"Its… It was…"

"Yes?"

"Morgana" Merlin stated. Kilgharrah drew back in shock.

"The _witch?"_ he demanded.

"She's not a witch! At least…. She wouldn't be if I'd helped her… back when…" slowly he looked up at Kilgharrah. "I love her"

"Merlin, nothing good can come of this, you hope to draw her back to the light, back to what she once was. Such a task is beyond even you" the Dragon said.

"So what? I give up? I've spent years listening to everyone else, to you, to Arthur, to Gaius, never to myself! What's the point of these gifts if I cannot even try to help her?"

"Merlin…" he began as Music started up. Merlin stepped back as Kilgharrah began to sing, his normally rough voice, almost caring, gentle.

_**Camelot**_

_**Warning bell rings,**_

_**Again**_

_**Rainclouds come**_

_**To pour, again**_

_**Has no one told **_

_**You she's not broken?**_

_**Merlin, I'm your guide,**_

_**Giving you someone to **_

_**Talk to… Merlin…**_

_**If you smile and**_

_**Don't believe**_

_**Soon I know you'll**_

_**Wake from this**_

_**Dream**_

_**Don't try **_

_**To fix her**_

_**She's not**_

_**Broken**_

_**Merlin, she's the lie**_

_**Living for you so **_

_**You can hide…**_

Tears began to fall from Merlin's eyes and the dragon lowered its head, nudging him softly

_**Don't cry…**_

"Why not? Why do I have to be the one to sacrifice everything? I can't live like this Kilgharrah, its tearing me up!"

_**Suddenly I know**_

_**You're not sleeping**_

_**Merlin, I'm still **_

_**Here, all that's left**_

_**Of yesterday**_

"What does that mean?" asked Merlin, wiping his eyes.

"It means young Warlock, that whatever you decide, I shall not interfere. I shall guide you as I always have, but I promise I shall not abandon you" he said. Merlin took a deep breath.

"And Morgana?" he asked.

"If you are determined to try to save her, then you know who you need to tell" the dragon said taking flight. Merlin watched him go, then sighed. Slowly he turned. It was past time to speak to Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:- okay, so I couldn't resist sitcking your the Voice in there somewhere :D as for the last song, its called Hello, by Evanescence if your wondering. and for those not familair with your the voice, just check it out on you tube and you'll see your fav King and Warlock miming the song :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"You" stated Arthur as he looked at Merlin, who had just delivered the bombshell of a lifetime, "cannot be serious" he finished even as Merlin looked at the floor. Merlin looked back at him slowly.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but I can't help the way I feel"

"Merlin, did you not, just last _week_ state you had 'kissed a dragon'?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, But that was before…"

"Before what?" asked Arthur.

"Before I had time to think it over. I love her Arthur, I always have" he admitted. Arthur ran a hand through his blond hair and shook his head.

"Merlin, if it was anyone else…"

"I don't understand" Merlin said softly.

"What? that you're stating to be in love with the woman who's tried to kill me, dethroned me, killed innocents, and turned her back on everything she once cared for?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe those were her off days" Merlin offered. Arthur blinked then sighed.

"Merlin, I'm sorry, but I can't support this" he said.

"I thought you understood, when we talked the other day, you, me, Gwen… You said maybe I would be the one to bring her back" he replied. "I thought you would support me"

"Merlin, Morgana is gone, she died the day she was poisoned" he said. Merlin looked away, then back at Arthur. "Not with the poison Merlin, Morgause. _She _was the poison" he said.

"Then maybe I'm the antidote" Merlin replied.

"DAMN IT MERLIN!" Arthur suddenly roared, Merlin flinched, even as Arthur lowered his voice. "Look, I think you should go, I can't speak about this, not now" Arthur said. "Perhaps, in the morning" he added.

"Arthur, -"

"Just go Merlin" Arthur said, turning away.

"no" Merlin suddenly replied. Arthur turned back to face him, frowning.

"What?"

"I have spent the past six years of my life listening to you whining, bragging, putting me down, even if it was meant in jest. And you know what Arthur? Sometimes those words hurt! Oh, I'd put on a brave face, or just get on with my duties, but not once did I ever ask you for anything. I have lost so much serving you, serving this kingdom, and you don't even know it. Well no more Arthur. I intend to find her, to help her, stick me in the dungeons or the stocks all you want, but I will not stop until I know for myself she either doesn't feel the same or she does" Merlin took a deep breath, even as Arthur looked at him, mouth opened in shock, not at his manservant's words, but at the anger behind them.

"Arthur, if I don't do this I won't be able to live with myself" he said softly.

"And if she want's to kill you?" asked Arthur.

"Then no one else gets hurt, it's just me Arthur" Merlin said. "and I'm just a servant" Arthur looked taken aback by the last few words.

"Merlin, you haven't been a servant for a long time" Arthur said, turning away. "I just… I don't want to see you get hurt" he admitted.

"Arthur it's my choice" Merlin replied.

"you remember last year? When you were kidnapped by the bandits?" Arthur asked him. "Only Gwen knows, but a part of me was so… damned worried about you. Were you alive? Dead? Being ill treated? And I hated it, not knowing where you were, if you were still alive" he added. "I can't face that feeling again Merlin, I can't lose someone else I care about" he said. Merlin stepped forwards, smiling at him.

"Arthur, I understand, and I feel the same, I really do, but you have to let me go" he said. "Because not knowing, not trying, for me it feels the same as that did for you" he insisted. Arthur looked at him, slowly he nodded, and held out his hand.

"I hope you find what you're looking for" Arthur told him. Merlin took the offered hand, offering a small smile.

"So do I" he replied. Then slowly turning, he walked out of the chamber, smiling at Gwen as she entered. Arthur looked at her, then moved to the window, looking out into the courtyard.

"Arthur?" she asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Slowly he raised his own hand to clasp hers, but remained silent. A few moments later Merlin appeared in the courtyard, looking up at the window. Even as music began around him and Gwen, soft and gentle. Slowly Arthur began to sing, still watching the courtyard.

_**Oh we never know where**_

_**Life will take us**_

_**I know it's just a ride on the**_

_**Wheel**_

_**And we never know when**_

_**Death will shake us**_

_**And we wonder how it will **_

_**Feel**_

A moment later Merlin appeared in the courtyard, looking up at the window. He gave a little wave, before moving towards the stables, Arthur and Gwen both watching.

_**So goodbye my friend**_

_**I hope I'll see you once again**_

_**But the time together**_

_**Through all the years**_

_**Will take away these tears**_

_**Its okay now**_

_**Goodbye my friend**_

Merlin reappeared a moment later, with his horse, before he mounted it, then with a last look at the window, trotted away from the castle.

"Arthur?" Gwen asked as she wiped a tear on his face. "What's happened?"

_**I've seen a lot of things that **_

_**Make me crazy**_

_**And I guess I held onto him**_

_**He's gone and walked away and **_

_**Left well maybe**_

_**But it was time and we**_

_**Both knew**_

He sighed as he watched Merlin vanish out of sight, then turned away from the window, Gwen still holding his hand.

_**So goodbye my friend**_

_**I hope I'll see you once again**_

_**But the Time together**_

_**Through all the years**_

_**Will take away these tears**_

_**I'm okay now**_

_**Goodbye my friend**_

_**He's so fragile and his loves so**_

_**Pure**_

_**We can't hold on but we try**_

_**We watch how quickly he**_

_**Disappears**_

_**And we never know why**_

_**But I'm okay now**_

_**Goodbye my friend**_

_**You can go now**_

_**Goodbye my friend**_

Slowly the music died down, Arthur sinking onto the bed, Gwen with him.

"Arthur? What's happened?" she asked softly. Arthur looked at her, still remaining silent.

* * *

><p>Merlin travelled through the remainder of the evening and into the night, before stopping to have some food. He wasn't far from Morgana's hovel now, and was starting to feel jumpy. Hoping against hope she was feeling the same. He ate only a little of the bread, before watering his horse and remounting it.<p>

* * *

><p>"So he comes" said Sardor as he watched the scrying font with Morgana. Morgana nodded and watched the image with anticipation.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin arrived at the hut unimpeded, before he got down from the horse. Taking several deep breaths he slowly walked forwards before pausing. What if this was one massive mistake? A trap laid by Morgana to get revenge?<p>

No

The Dragon had been adamant only his true loves kiss could have broken the previous spell. Feeling a renewed confidence he began forwards again, should he knock? Just walk in? probably not the best idea, if he walked in unannounced there was a good chance that all that would be left of him was smouldering Merlin boots. Slowly he raised his hand, clenched his knuckles and then the door opened. Sardor looking at his brother and his raised hand.

"She's expecting you" Sardor muttered as he pushed his way past him, and moved off into the forest. Merlin watched him go, then stepped into the hovel. Morgana was standing by the dressing screen, regarding him.

"Very foolish to come here alone" she said as she stepped forwards.

"I'm not here to fight you" Merlin said.

"Really? I've not known you to make social calls at this time of day before. Actually, not ever" she replied.

"About last week" he said.

"There were several days last week Merlin, was it one in particular?" she asked mockingly.

"I've been thinking" he said, ignoring her.

"Now that's dangerous" she replied.

"Morgana please, all I ask is you hear me out" he said.

"I know why you are here Merlin, you hope to bring this true love thing to life, to save me, at least in your eyes. I cannot be saved Merlin" she said.

"I have to try" he said.

"Why? Why is it so important to you?" she demanded.

"Because I love you, I always have, I was just too stupid to realise it" he announced.

"So you admit it" she asked as she turned away. "I too have been doing some thinking Merlin" she announced. "at first I wanted to kill you, but then something changed" she slowly turned back.

"You're an enigma Merlin, there's something about you I cannot put my finger on, and I admit, I am tempted by the thought, only because of the pain it would cause Arthur that is" she said.

"You don't lie well Morgana" Merlin said.

"Don't judge me Merlin, you don't even know me" she replied harshly.

"These walls you've built up, let me help you take them down. I know you can be what you once were again, but please, let me help you" he said. Morgana looked at his face, at the sincerity there.

"And if you were successful? What then?" she asked.

"Arthur thinks I may be the one to bring you back" he said. "He misses you, even with all the fighting, all the bad blood" Merlin said.

"You're wrong Merlin, Arthur will never trust me again" she said.

"No, Morgana, you are, he doesn't want this, he never did, believe me, I know" Morgana turned away again, and Merlin stepped forwards, raising his hand to touch her shoulder.

"Just… let me help you" he said gently. Morgana looked at him over her shoulder, then slowly music started up. Merlin nodded and stepped back, holding his arms wide.

_**Look into my eyes and you will see**_

_**What you mean to me**_

_**Just search your heart, search your soul and**_

_**When you find me there, you'll search no more**_

_**Don't tell me you're not worth fighting for**_

_**You can't tell me you're not worth dying for**_

_**You know its true**_

_**Everything I do, I do it for you**_

_**Just look into your heart and you will find**_

_**There's nothing there to hide**_

_**Just take me as I am, take my life**_

_**I would give it all I would sacrifice **_

_**Don't tell me you're not worth fighting for**_

_**I can't help it, there's nothing I want more**_

_**You know its true**_

_**Everything I do, I do it for you**_

_**There's no love, like your love**_

_**And no other could give more love**_

_**There's nowhere unless your there**_

_**All the time, all the way, yeah**_

Slowly he turned away, walking towards the window of the hut, Morgana watching, suddenly he turned back to dace her.

_**Oh you can't tell me you're not worth fighting for**_

_**I can't help it, there's nothing I want more**_

_**I would fight for you**_

_**I'd lie for you**_

_**Walk the line for you**_

_**Yeah, I'd die for you**_

_**You know its true**_

_**Everything I do, oh**_

_**I do it for you**_

Slowly the music died away, Merlin watching Morgana, before he stepped forwards.

"Will you let me help you?" he asked. Morgana looked down, then back up at him.

"Yes" she replied.

* * *

><p>Sardor was away from the hut, fuming. Yet <em>again<em> his damned brother had taken something from him, now it was time to take something back. Around him were various bandits, all watching as he paced angrily back and forth.

"So what's the plan?" asked one of the bandits. Sardor looked at him, grinning.

"Simple. Its time we gave Morgana, Arthur and my brother a wake up call they won't soon forget" he announced.

"How?" asked another of the bandits. Around Sardor and the bandits Music started up, and he suddenly leapt forwards and gripped the jaw of the bandit who had spoke roughly.

_**I never thought bandits essential**_

_**They're crude and unspeakably plain**_

_**But maybe they've a glimmer of **_

_**potential**_

_**If allied to my**_

_**Vision and brain**_

Suddenly the low music exploded to life around them

_**I know that your powers of**_

_**Retention**_

_**Are as wet as a dragons backside**_

_**But thick as you are, pay attention**_

_**My words are a **_

_**Matter of pride**_

He waved his hand in front of a thick looking bandit and rolled his eyes at the lack of response

_**Its clear from your vacant expressions**_

_**The lights are not all on upstairs**_

_**But we're talking kings and **_

_**Successions**_

_**EVEN YOU CAN'T BE CAUGHT UNAWARES!**_

_**So prepare for the chance of a **_

_**Lifetime**_

_**Be prepared for sensational news**_

_**A shining new era **_

_**Is tiptoeing nearer**_

A bandit held up his hand.

_**And where do we feature?**_

Sardor slapped his hand away

_**Just listen to teacher**_

_**I know it sounds sordid **_

_**But you'll be rewarded**_

_**When at last she given her dues**_

_**And injustice**_

_**Deliciously squared**_

_**Be prepared!**_

"Yeah! Be prepared! We'll be prepared!" shouted a bandit, then blinked. "for what?"

"For the death of the king" Sardor replied.

"Why? Is he sick?" asked another bandit.

"No you fool we're going to kill him. Merlin too"

"that's great, who needs a king?" yelled the first bandit.

"No king ! no King! La la la la la laaa" they all sung.

"IDIOTS!" yelled Sardor. "There will be a Queen!"

"But you just said…?"

"Morgana will be queen! Stick with me and you'll never be hunted again!"

"YES! All right, Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!" the bandits cheered.

_**Its great that we'll soon be**_

_**Connected**_

_**With a queen who'll be all-**_

_**Time adored**_

Sardor nodded and smiled at the singing bandits.

_**Of course, quid pro quo, you're**_

_**Expected**_

_**To take certain duties on board**_

_**The future is littered with prizes**_

_**And though she's the main**_

_**Addressee**_

_**The point that I must **_

_**Emphasize is:**_

_**YOU WOULDN'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!**_

_**So prepare for the coup of the**_

_**Centuary**_

_**Be prepared for the murkiest scam**_

_**Meticulous planning**_

_**Tenacity spanning**_

_**Decades of denial**_

_**Is simply why she'll**_

_**Be queen undisputed**_

_**Respected, saluted**_

_**And seen for the wonder she is!**_

_**Yes my hands and my magic are**_

_**Bared **_

_**Be prepared!**_

_**Yes his hands and his**_

_**Magic is bared**_

_**Be Prepared!**_

Even as the music died away, Sardor and the bandits laughed into the night.


End file.
